


Confessions

by LoriLane33



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fíli and you are blind to each other's love, Kissing, Kíli tricks the reader, Kíli's a cheeky little shit, Love Confessions, but he just wants you and Fíli to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: You love Fili, and he doesn’t know until you and Kili have an unexpected conversation.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Confessions

Fili Durin. King Thorin’s heir to the throne of Erebor, the Golden Prince, and the dwarf you’ve been in love with for two years now; he just doesn’t know the last part. He’s so strikingly handsome it’s sometimes hard to maintain eye contact with him, and he posses a charming air about him without coming off as cocky; he would never see you as more than a friend, yet here you are. 

You, Fili and Kili have been friends since your family moved into town when you were very young. They would come knock on your door and ask your amad if you could go play, and the three of you would be off having adventures until the sun sank below the horizon. 

Earlier today, though, Dwalin had called on Fili for his help with some stuff down in the forges so it’s just been you and Kili. Kili has been the brother you’ve grown closest to over the years, especially considering the feelings you’ve obtained for his brother in more recent years, and the two of you tell each other everything. 

Kili glances up at you as the two of you walk down a corridor, aimlessly strolling after having eaten lunch. He tries to keep a straight face before he asks, “So, Y/n. I couldn’t help but notice your change in mood from earlier today. Something wrong?” 

You reach over to pinch his arm as you groan, “Kili! Can we not talk about your brother right now? At some point in my life, I’ve got to figure out that it’s hopeless.” 

He takes your hand and loops your arm through his, grinning as he responds, “How do you know I was talking about Fili? I could have been talking about anyone! I never actually said his name,” he shrugs and arches an eyebrow. 

You stop at a window to look out at the landscape stretching out in front of the Lonely Mountain, and Kili stops with you. “Okay, fine! Go ahead and tease me about this, but you know how serious this is. If I’m that easy to read, then how come Fili hasn’t figured it out yet?” 

Chuckling, he says, “You’ve been incredibly transparent when it comes to Fili, Y/n. You can try all you like, but ever since you told me a few months back I can’t help but notice it. And as for Fili not knowing? Well, he is Fili, he’s not known to be the sharpest dwarf ever.” 

Sighing sadly, you lift your hand to pick at a thread on Kili’s shoulder. “Kee, what am I going to do? I can’t go on like this. Sometimes I just want to say it to his face and get it over with, but I’m so scared he won’t feel the same.” 

Kili’s eyes flicker to gaze over your shoulder for a split second and come right back to you. He smiles and untangles your arm from his, and instead, pulling your hands into his bringing you face to face. “Y/n, what would you tell Fili if you could without fear of rejection? I want you to say it exactly how you would want to, yeah?”

You look into Kili’s eyes and see a minute flash of something similar to amusement, but only for a second. Smiling fondly, you respond, “Well, Kili, if I could, I would tell him simply. He’s the most kind-hearted dwarf I’ve ever known.” 

You let go of Kili’s hands to wrap your arms around yourself as you continue as images of his handsome face flood your mind. 

“The way he holds himself, so confident and sure, as well as the way his eyes make me feel like he’s staring into my soul, makes my knees weak. I realized I loved him two years ago, but I think I’ve loved him since we were kids. It just kind of happened.” You hesitate, then, “But Kee, you know I can’t tell him.” 

Suddenly, you hear movement behind you and Kili’s smile brightened as he looks behind you again. “You just did,” is what you hear Fili say, and your body goes rigid as your face loses its color. 

Kili looks like he has somewhere else to be and quickly says, “Okay, well. I’m going to go do that thing that I need to do that’s not here right now. Bye! “ as he surges past you and out of sight. 

Not daring to turn around, you’re hoping the ground would swallow you up when you feel Fili’s hands lightly caressing your upper arms, attempting to keep you from bolting. “Y/n, hey. Can we please talk about this? Please, turn around so I can see your face,” he says gently. 

You shake your head no as tears well up in your eyes, “You weren’t meant to hear that Fili. I- It didn’t mean anything, I was only joking.” A quiet sob works its way out of your throat. “You don’t need to see me like this.” 

Fili, being Fili, coerces you into turning around anyway, and there’s no way you could be mad at him for it. 

He immediately reaches up to cradle your cheeks in his hands, a look of worry and confusion in his eyes. “Y/n, oh, my beautiful, silly Y/n. There’s no reason to cry, okay?” he coos, pulling you to him and gently kissing the tears from your cheeks. 

When he pulls back and looks you in the eyes, you nod your head at him in affirmation and a small smile gracing his features. “And besides,” he continues, “who said anything about your feelings being one-sided, ghivashel?”

You blink in shock and hope flutters in your chest as you search for confirmation of what you’re sure he’s saying in his eyes, “What? Fili, you don’t- I mean, I just- you don’t have to love me back if you don’t want to, Fili, it’s okay.”

Still cradling your face, Fili caresses your cheekbone with his thumb. “Well, it’s too late for that one, Y/n, “ he says, beaming from ear to ear, “because you are the most beautiful, caring and loving woman I have ever met in my life. Your family moved here all those years ago, and the first time I saw you I was gone. I never even stood a chance.”

With every word that’s leaving Fili’s mouth your smile grows, and your heart feels like it’s going to burst. You reach your hands up to grab his wrists, anchoring him to you as you shakily respond, “Well then. I guess I won’t have to figure out some way to get back at Kili for getting me to confess then, huh? ” 

Fili laughs and gently pushes a piece of hair out of your face, “I mean, if you still want to after this, then I’m game to help, but it seems like it’s turned out okay. Could you say it again, Y/n?”

Staring into the eyes of the dwarf you love, your heart skips a beat as you answer him. “Fili, I love you. And I’m not afraid anymore.”

His eyes close briefly as your words wash over him, but they open seconds later with a look you’ve never seen before. “I love you so much. You are everything to me, kurduwê.”

Fili pulls your face to his and kisses you. Your hands let go of his to wrap your arms around his neck while he let go of your face to wrap his arms around your waist. His kisses were passionate and long, lighting a fire in you. It was at that moment you realized that he would never let you go. 

______________________________

Later that evening, Kili and you are once again walking together, Fili off talking with Thorin about Mahal knows what. 

Kili goes to make a smart remark about you and Fili, but you cut him off. “Oh, and by the way Kili, you see that window?” You gesture to the window the two of you are currently walking past, “if you _EVER_ do that again, I’ll throw you out of that window, you- wait. What are you doing??” 

Kili is suddenly at the window looking down, and when he looks back up he has mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face. “Just checking to see how high the drop is. See if it’s worth it.”


End file.
